Twisted Hearts
by thebraveandtheloony
Summary: After Harry finds Luna standing in the rain, she ends up in the hospital and Harry and Luna,and ,Ron and Hermione end up hearing a story that makes them think of thier own feelings for each other, and what could happen if they just made a mistake. (HarryL
1. In The Rain

Disclaimer:I do NOT Own Harry Potter but i own all original material.

Out of everything he'd ever seen her do, it was always when her dreamy shield was gone, was when he really saw her. Luna Lovegood. Odd, yet wisier than she ever let on. The Boy-Who-Lived looked across the courtyard at a young woman, standing alone at the edge of the water. Harry Potter looked up at the thick gray coulds above, it was going to pour, cold bone soaking rain. He could feel it in his body. He couldn't tell how he knew, there were just some tings you could feel. Like the fact that he needed to walk over to the lake. She didn't seem to notice his approach, not one muscle in her slender body moved, yet as soon as he was within three feet of her, he saw her hand stretch out telling him not to come any closer. It was then at that moment there was a rumble of thunder threw the sky, as rain suddenly was pouring down so hard he could barely see her.

With her dirty blonde hair dripping water, rain running down every inches of thier bodies, She turned her head to look at him. "Hello Harry, What do you want?" Her voice vague, but in a different way, not dreamy, but hollow. Harry stepped closer to her trying to read the emptiness he knew was there in her dreamy, silvery eyes. "Luna, We need to go inside." He spoke out of concern that they'd both caught a nasty cold. Luna acted as if she hadn't heard him as she walked deeper into the water, Harry ran after her, pulling on her arm as she reached water that was up to her thighs. The waters swirling dangerously around her, it scared him.

Harry remained barely on the shore, as he tightened his gripp on her arm. "Luna.." He said in quiet desperation,"Stop this maddness." Luna looked at him quick enough, her lips blue as they formed a hollow form of hurt,"Madness Harry? Oh but I am madness. Loony and Mad, aren't I?" Luna said as if talking to herself more than to him, she looked out into the dangerous waves of the lake. Harry flinched as he realized exactly how those simple words effected her,"Luna, your not mad... Your just.. different." "A nice way to put it I'm sure, but then again you never could delibretly hurt anyone's feelings."

Harry could only look at her as she tried to walk deeper into the water, he wouldn't let her budge. "Luna, Why are you doing this?" She just looked out at the water. There was a cold cutting silence, almost as cold as the wind and ice rain that whirled around them. "It happened on a night just like this you know, I remember it all, I watched." He wouldn't have heard it if he had not been listening for anything to make sense of what she was doing. "What happened?"

Harry walked deeper into the water to her side, never letting go of her arm. Luna's hair was in her eyes, her pale lips formed what he swore was a bitter smile,"My Mother's spell went horrible wrong." Harry felt the pain almost ripple threw her, as if he could feel it from his connection with her arm. "Luna.." "I was only 6, I didn't really know any better, I had gotten soaked outside, wanting to pick just the right flower for Mummy. Just the right flower."

She paused, her lips tensing, then continued,"I ran in, not wanting to wait until she was finished with her experiments. I wanted to give it to her quickly. I saw her, beautiful as ever, one of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen, they said I looked like her. I never believe them. Her hair wasn't straggly and it was a paler blonde, and her eyes, were so beautiful, such a deep purple it was hard to believe we were related." Harry bite his lip so he couldn't tell her she was wrong, he let her continue. "She had been in the middle of waving her wand when she'd smiled at me, a bright smile she'd only gave to me, it was the only time she didn't use that ghost of a smile, was at me.

She had a sadness to her when she didn't know I was watching. I could feel her deep ache, but she was always so gentle and careful. I was in shock at something so violently killing her. Lightening in from the roof, I saw it threw her whole body, she didn't even scream, her mouth was open though, as if she were screaming silently, and nobody could hear her. Maybe that's how it was for her, maybe she was screaming, and nobody noticed. I remember running to her, those purple eyes looking at me, she looked so happy, Her hand reached and touched my face. I remember the fading look in her eyes, I watched her soul slowly depart from her body, she'd whispered to me,"My dearest moon." She loved the moon, I was her moon. That's what she'd called me. That was the last thing she ever said. I thought she'd went to sleep, yet.. she never woke up." It didn't take long to notice that the water running down her face wasn't just rain, but a mixture of water and unshed tears.

Harry'd resisted the urge to comfort her, he'd almost succeeded but when a small sob tore from her throat, it broke down every barrior he'd had, as she awkwardly pulled her to him, letting her cry as he'd picked her up. She didn't weigh all that much, not to him, but the water was weighing them both down he had to get her inside. Once inside in the great hall where many stared at a sobbing Loony Lovegood, sobbing into the chest of thier hero who was carrying her, Harry Potter. Harry ignored all, including Ron and Hermione who were chasing after him, Harry had realized Luna was crying even in her sleep, he had to get her to the hosipital wing, before she got seriously ill.

(A/N: PLZ R&R! Tell me if my story is good or if it needs work. After, reading the first 2 chapters, I hope. The first chapter is probably a bit too mushy but oh well. This is a mixture of Harry/Luna and a bit of Sirius will come later on.)


	2. How It Begun

Chapter 2

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Remus Lupin, who looked healthier than he'd ever seen him. "Remus.. What are you doing here?"

Remus gave him a short smile,"Well Harry.. We've heard things.." Harry noticed Tonks at the door behind Remus, his eyes narrowed,"What kind of things?" "Like you coming into school in the middle of a huge storm, carrying a crying girl. And you won't tell anyone what happened to her." Harry looked at Remus,"It's not my story to tell, she'll tell if she wants them to know." Harry looked at the girl, who had entered a self-induced coma. Madam Pomfrey said she just didn't want to wake up, and her body was complying. Harry had come to see her at least once a day when he could. He kept willing those silvery eyes to open."Some say, you had something to do with her crying Harry." Remus said softly, worried. Harry looked at him, then at Luna,"She.. She was going into the water." It had been Tonks who asked what he meant. "She'd been going into the water, in the middle of a storm... hoping she drowned I guess.." They could only stare, but Remus looked at the girl laying in the bed, he turned pale,"My god... Nicole.." Harry and Tonks stared at him,"Nicole?" "Sirius will have to.." Remus lowered his eyes,"Sorry, I'm.. not quite used to the fact that he's dead. Even if it's been 2 years."

"What does Sirius have to do with Luna?" Harry spoke after a long silence. Remus looked at Harry, thier eyes meeting, Remus nodded,"Luna, has nothing to do with it, she just looks so much like someone I used to know." "Who?" Remus smiled,"Sirius was quite a heart throb at school. Every girl, well almost every girl wanted him. Our love lives were legends. James loving Lily, Lily hating James. It was well known. Except not many remember, Sirius wanted a girl who wouldn't have him. Nicole Hart didn't hate Sirius, But she didn't like him either. She lived in the same neighborhood as Sirius, and they were childhood friends... until they went to school.. I remember exactly what happened. It had been after classes, school had just begun that week, we'd all been sitting at a table, just the three of us, Peter had been in tutoring trying to pass Potions. It was in the middle of a joke that she'd came to the table..."

"Hello Sirius!", a voice kind yet cheerful. They'd all looked at her, she wasn't wearing her glasses, so her strange dark violet eyes seemed to bore into all of them. Her hair just the color to barely be dirty blonde, it was wavy to. By her uniform, Remus knew she was Ravenclaw. He'd noticed taht girls seemed to flock to Sirius like flies, so at first he thought nothing of her. But her smile wasn't flirty, and the look in her eyes was friendly and cheerful not sultry. Sirius looked at he girl, but before he had time to respond, her smile changed to teasing,"So Sirius, How's Kreacher been lately?" Remus noticed Sirius cringe, when he was younger he hadn't noticed a change in Sirius, but examing his behavior when he was older, he saw it, Sirius didn't put on his arrigant attitude,"Aw, Come on, Kreacher's fine, it's me you should be worried about, Nicole." "Is that so? It didn't seem that way last I checked." It seemed to be an old joke between the two, he could feel the ease between the two, an ease that comes from knowing someone your whole life. It had been James, who'd killed it. "Hold up, Hold up, Who are you?" Nicole just looked at him, smiling,"Oh you must be Sirius's friend, I'm Nicole Hart, pleased to met you." "Of course you are darling, and I am sitting at the same table as him, I do sit in every class with him, what was your first hint I was his friend."

Nicole blinked as if trying to understand, why he was being so cruel to her,"I.. I was just making an observation. People sit together all the time, It doesn't mean they're friends, they're just the people the hang around with." James didn't like being any where close to being told off, which was what she'd unintentionally done,"I don't see you having any.. Friends that is." Remus noticed Sirius looked like he wanted to bite James' head off. Nicole flinched, James had stuck a nerve, but she straightened up,"I...Have Sirius.." Nicole said no longer looking at James but at Sirius. "Maybe you just think that, isn't that right, Sirius?" Sirius looked at James then at Nicole. Remus could see he was torn."Sirius!" James egged on. Sirius bite his lip then he changed into the Sirius Remus knew around girls, the arragant grin,"Sure, maybe you just think it,darling. Now can we move along now." Sirius said examining his nails as if this were an everyday occurance. At that moment, you would think Remus was the only one to see something crack in Nicole's composure. Her friendly cheerfulness was ended by the shattering astonishment in her eyes, as well as the searing pain. "Oh.. M-Maybe I was mistaken, but I guess sharing everything, and helping each other, gives one the wrong impression." Nicole turned around walking out in a slow hollow manner, Remus had a strong suspicion she was holding back tears. Remus looked at Srius who James was giving a high five, he seemed to be the only one who notice that when Sirius propped his feet on the table, he glanced in Nicole's direction, and in his eyes was unmistakable regret.


	3. Unforgiven

Chapter 3: Unforgiven

"How could he do something like that!" Harry's fist clenched at the thought of his father being so cruel. Remus looked helplessly at Tonks, as he tried to search for the words to comfort Harry. "Don't.. Judge him so quickly." Harry felt a hand on his arm as he heard a quiet calming voice come from the hospital bed. He looked into the silvery eyes he'd wanted to see for days,"Luna.." Luna ignored him as she continued,"Think of it Harry, he'd only just found his best friend, he was jealous of course. But he was afraid. Afraid he'd lose his best friend when he'd just only found him." Harry's seemed to visibly relax, Remus noticed, not only his anger from earlier, but his worry for the girl. Remus looked again at the girl who was so kind, and wise beyond her years, probably even beyond his.

Luna seemed only vaguely aware she had yet to let go of Harry's hand as she looked to the side at the sad rows of empty beds taht filled the hospital wing,"It's quite sad... That such a friendship should be shattered by something such as what others thought and willed." Her silvery eyes turned to met that of Remus's,"Is it not, Professor Lupin?" Remus smiled oddly at the girl, he'd seen her in his classes, for she stuck out, being odd and brillant, not caring what others seemed to think. He'd also seen the cruelty of others toward her, he, of course, knew that sometimes actions only made the situation worse, so he could do nothing. Besides, the girl seemed to have been handling herself well enough. "I'm hardly a Professor anymore, Miss Lovegood. But, Yes, I agree it is quite sad." Luna's eyes smiled brightly at the man who seemed to be much to aged for his true age. There was something about the man Luna understood,"I somehow doubt that is the end of the story, please don't let me stop you. I'm quite curious to know how it continues." Luna spoke with a hopeful edge to her voice, her dreamy eyes filled with true curiousity, as Remus couldn't deny the girl,"I don't know much, well, I know more than most, for Sirius confided in me his thoughts of Nicole, the one thing he couldn't confide in James. He spoke of childhood memories to all of us, but later would tell me the unedited versions that included Nicole. At the time, at least, James found out later on, for they were best friends, no brothers, who could read each other like an open book. He seemed to be in his own world in his musings. But that's another story. You see, We, James, Sirius, me ,and Peter, became quite the trouble makers, Sirius lived with his regret of what he had done to Nicole. It wasn't until his 4th year could he no stand it any longer, not talking to her, ignoring his childhood friends exsistence. So he'd went to her... He'd asked my advice, and I told him to go to her...He'd told me later the results of such.."

In the almost four years of separation, he'd watched her grow, from the bright eyes blonde, lively little girl, who'd always been at his side when eh'd needed her. To the quiet, forboding bookworm, who still argued her cause, still was lively, and the bright eyes turn cold everytime they set on him. The rare times they ever set on him. She was top of her class, top of everything she joined, she was after all a Ravenclaw. He'd never tell his friends of that little swift kick of pride everytime he heard that she was on top. Nicole Hart was fourteen years old, the budding of womanhood, with her glasses balanced at the tip of her nose as she skimmed threw some book. She shivered pulling at the hem of her skirt, he'd also noticed during the winter, she still wore impossibly thin, worn stockings. "This skirt, is too short." She sighed to herself as she pushed up her glasses with her index finger, "It's positively freezing." Sirius couldn't resist, as he snuck up behind her, his hands fingering the hem of her skirt as he slowly lifted up the back,"Not short enough." He soon found him holding her wrist, facing furious dark eyes, he grabbed the other fist as it came at him. He grinned just to get a rise out of her, the heated anger in her eyes was much better than the cold looks he was used to,"Going to punch me? I'm impressed, Nicole." Something dark traveled across her face, as he saw stars, she easily got out of his grasp, putting much distance between them. She'd kicked him in the shin, "Damnit! That hurts!" "Good. Don't you ever call me, Nicole. That's Miss Hart to you!" She growled,"Be glad I didn't go with my first instinct and use my knee. It was a near thing."

Sirius looked to see noone else, that he could see was in the library, the librarian must be off somewhere, he muttered,"Should have known this wouldn't be easy." It was his mistake, as he say her whole body stiffen, her eyes flaring like never before,"Easy? Easy?" She nearly shreiked but fought to keep her calm, as her voice was now calm and level, she refused to let him see how much he'd hurt her. "Oh I see now." She walked calmly toward the table taht held her books, as she began to stack them neatly, her back toward him,"You came here, expecting to be forgiven." Sirius blinked, he shouldn't feel so surprised, she'd always been able to read him,"Yes, I have, why can't we just forget-" "Forget all the years you tossed me aside like a used doll. Abandoned me, someone you've known almost your whole life, for a boy who you knew only a week. Then, Oh, Then you ignored my very exsistance." "I never ignored you-" She only had to cast a look over he rshould to silence his denial, he couldn't quite mee her eyes. "Nicole-" "Miss Hart!" He didn't accknowledge she'd said anything as he continued, she'd been stuffing her stuff in her bag,"I was young, fooish and naive." There was a sharp silence, as she threw her bookbag over her shoulder, she turned her eyes looknig at him, oddly, as she walked closer to him, his heartpounded in his chest. She wasn't but 4 inches from his face as she grabbed his chin, her eyes meeting his, she whispered,"Apparently so was I." She released him quickly as she spun around leaving the room quickly, leaving him alone, to crumble against a table. His heart pounding, regret filling him, as well as memories of what he'd lost. He'd came expecting to be forgiven so easily. He'd never expected this, to be left alone, in the dust, to fill the weight of the hole thier severed friendship had left. To remain here unforgiven. Something inside him did dread this, the part of him that had known Nicole better, that had been her best friend. Maybe he should have taken Remus's advice and groveled. But Sirius Black didn't grovel, and he certainly didn't give up.


End file.
